


El hombre, Jack.

by EdCardozo333



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Hay mundos paralelos infinitos, puertas infinitas, y en ellas, podemos ver a alguien. Lo vemos a él. ¿Quien es Jack? Algunos vemos al hijo de Andrew Ryan, otros vemos al esclavo de Frank Fontain, el asesino de Atlas, o el salvador de Rapture...Yo veo solo a un hombre.





	El hombre, Jack.

**1 de Enero, 19XX**.

Escribo estas palabras después de una de las mayores tristezas de mi vida, no puedo mentir, intente ser fuerte por mis hijos y mis hermanas pero todos necesitamos una forma de desahogarnos...Mi padre a muerto. Ahora mi familia y yo estamos de visita para visitar la vieja granja familiar y limpiar un poco, ahí encontré algunos viejos recuerdos, bonitos recuerdos.

Nuestro padre nos había enseñado a cuidar la tierra, nos había dado cobijo. Nuestro padre nos había dado una oportunidad.

Pero también había cosas, menos placenteras entre los recuerdos de papá. Audiocintas, armas, una llave inglesa y. Plásmidos. 

Vacíos ahora, no más que recuerdos pero, todavía siento el horror del fondo marino llamándome al ver aquellos contenedores para el ADAM, aquello que nos obligaron a hacer, quitarnos nuestra infancia para servir, a la gran cadena. Rapture ahora no existía, pero a veces, tengo el temor de que vuelva a hacerlo, o que aun lo siga haciendo, y que en el fondo del mar, aun estén humanos obsesionados con el ADAM arrastrándose por un poco más, forzando a más niñas inocentes a convertirse en Little Sister's. 

Todo creado por el sueño de mi "abuelo". Un sueño, al que mi padre, el "esclavo" puso fin.

-Elizabeth Ryan.

* * *

**X de Enero, 19XX**.

 _El hombre elige, el esclavo obedece_. 

Esas fueron las palabras que Andrew Ryan le dirigió a su hijo, mi padre, justo antes de que él lo matará con un palo de golf...únicamente para demostrar un punto, que Jack era un esclavo, no un hombre. Algo inferior a un hombre, construido para servir, a base de mentiras. Después estaba Frak Fontain, aquel que convirtió a Rapture en el "paraíso" de la ingeniería genética al descubrir las posibilidades cuasi-infinitas del ADAM.

A mi padre se le forzó a envejecer rápidamente, ya era un hombre adulto cuando en realidad apenas había nacido hace menos de cuatro años.

Se le arrebato toda una vida.

Se le inyectaron recuerdos, una infancia, una familia con primos en Inglaterra, y un avión que fue estrellado (secuestrado), cayendo en la mitad del océano en una isla con únicamente un faro, antes de descender a Rapture. La única ciudad donde supuestamente un hombre podía vivir fuera de las ordenes de Washington, de Moscú o del Vaticano.

Eso fue solo el inicio del increíble viaje de mi padre, engañado por Atlas para asesinar a Andrew Ryan, "liberar" a Rapture de su ahora tiránico líder. Al final mi padre si libero a Rapture, pero no estoy hablando del fatricidio, estoy hablando de la muerte de Frank Fontain, y el ascenso de mis hermanas, y el mío propio a la superficie. 

...Mi padre pudo haber sido un esclavo, y él pudo haber sido un asesino, la marioneta de personas avariciosas y vengativas.

Pero mi padre fue un mejor hombre, y uno más verdadero de lo que Frank Fontain y Andrew Ryan nunca serán.

-Elizabeth Ryan.

* * *

**X de Enero, 19XX**.

Él no pudo salvarnos a todas. Ninguna de nosotras le pedimos nunca eso.

Él hizo lo mejor que pudo. La ofrecimos las llaves de la ciudad, el dominio. El hijo pródigo había vuelto.

Y él lo rechazo. Él nos dio incluso algo mejor...nos dio una oportunidad.

Nos llevo a la superficie. Allí dejamos de ser Little Sister's, nos convertimos en hermanas pero por otras razones, nosotras nos convertimos en sus hijas, y él en nuestro padre, nos dio una vida de la que él carecía, no por culpa, no por obligación, no por necesidad, no por motivos egoístas. No había una gran cadena de la que todos tiraban, no había mano divina guiándolo, no habían voces en su oído preguntando _¿Quieres?_

Él lo eligió.

Eligió convertirse en padre. Enseñarnos a cultivar la tierra de la granja, llevarnos a la escuela, escucharnos, vernos crecer. Vernos irnos de la granja familiar, convertirnos en esposas, convertirnos en madres. Todavía recuerdo la felicidad de papá cuando entro al hospital para ver a su primer nieto.

Jack...Jack Ryan nos dejo vivir, respetarnos a nosotras mismas y a los demás. Siempre que no intentaramos construir una ciudad debajo de las aguas. 

Fue mi primer gran amigo, y mi padre.

-Elizabeth Ryan.

* * *

**X de Enero, 19XX**.

Después de llegar a la superficie, papá nos había explicado lo importante que era no olvidar Rapture. 

No por venganza, no por tramuas. Era nuestra historia, no importaba que hicimos en el pasado, si era bueno, si era malo. Seguía siendo nuestra historia, y teníamos el derecho de saberla, de admitirla. No enorgullecernos, si no aprender de ella, labrar un mejor futuro para nuestros propios hijos y nietos, y más halla.

Por mis venas no corre la sangre de papá, y mis hermanas y yo tampoco compartimos sangre pero...aprendí que eso no era lo importante, nosotras fuimos el legado de Jack al mundo, fuimos sus hijas. Nosotras eramos parte de su historia, fuimos su presente durante los años siguientes de su vida, él nunca se caso, dedico su vida a criar a sus hijas como padre de familia. 

Ahora, yo y mis hermanas somos su futuro.

No quiero que el mundo olvide a papá.

No quiero que mis nietos olviden a su abuelo.

Yo no pienso olvidar a Jack.

-Elizabeth Ryan.

* * *

**X de Enero, 19XX**.

Cuando agarro la mano de mi propio hijo...creo que entiendo la vida de papá a un nivel personal.

Mi padre tenía unas manos grandes. Fueron hechas para matar, para cargar armas, para lanzar rayos, crear fuego y hielo, y muchas otras cosas más. Mi padre fue un arma pero ni siquiera Frank Fontain pudo quitar lo que hace a un humano, un humano. 

Mi padre fue uno de los seres más compasivos que conocí. Veo un poco de él en mis propios e inocentes hijos.

Él nos tendió la mano cuando salimos a la superficie.

Él nos agarro la mano cuando teníamos miedo.

Él nos acompaño en nuestros primeros pasos en la vida de adultas.

Y nosotras estuvimos agarrando su mano en sus últimos momentos.

Un hombre viejo, con manos arrugadas y en una camilla.

Pero mi padre no era un hombre roto, no era un esclavo torcido. Él tuvo a su familia hasta el final, él no murió asesinado por un palo de golf o con agujas insertadas en su cuerpo hasta quedar seco.

...Papá murió libre.

Él eligió aquella vida, y se que aunque cadenas estuvieran tatuadas en la piel de sus muñecas. Ellas nunca pudieron detenerlo, Frank Fontain y Andrew Ryan ahora son nombres casi olvidados, solo las aberraciones de Rapture seguirán murmurando en las profundidades del océano. Sus propias voces estuvieron lejos de la cabeza de Jack desde que él ascendió...

Espero, él sea feliz, halla donde él este, como un hombre libre, un hombre que eligió ser padre, que eligió ser humano, por encima de todas las cosas. 

Mi sueño no es Rapture, mi sueño ya se cumplió, yo ya tuve mi final feliz.

Una vida con mi padre y hermanas. Con mi esposo y mis hijos.

Una vida. 

-Elizabeth Ryan. 


End file.
